Zawrotnik
Enigmo - jest niezwykle rzadkim śluzakiem typu Światło uważanym za legendę. Dawniej było ich dużo,ale prawdopodobnie z powodu swej głupoty wymarły. Bardzo mało o nich wiadomo, gdyż najprawdopodobniej jest tylko jeden osobnik, którego posiada Eli Shane. Umiejętności *'Protoforma - '''emituje energię, która sprawia, że śluzaki są szczęśliwe. *'Doublast''' - powoduje zawroty głowy i zaburzenia widzenia (tak zwane podwójne widzenie), które utrudnia funkcjonowanie. *'Loopolier' - po trafieniu w pas na śluzaki wszystkie śluzaki sa ogłuszone. *'Doublast x2' - po drugim kontakcie z ofiarą leczy atak podwójnego wzroku. *'Distrattack' - sprawia, że przeciwnik po uderzeniu traci tok myślenia (działa tymczasowo, nie tak jak widzenie podwójne). *'Accelestrike' - wystrzelony w duecie z innym śluzakiem zwiększa efektywność jego ataków. *Śluzak ten potrafi wyświetlić aurę innych śluzaków, która pokazuje czy śluzaki są kompatybilne i czy mogą wykonać fuzyjny strzał. *Może pokazać niewidzialnych przeciwników i przedmioty. Ciekawostki *Według Trixie to najrzadszy śluzak na świecie, a zarazem najgłupszy, gdyż w jednym z odcinków ciągle pakował się w pułapki, nawet ich nie zauważając, ale tak naprawdę on jest cały czas oszołomiony (to prawdopodobnie było przyczyną jego wyginięcia). *Tylko ponowny kontakt z Enigmo może przywrócić normalny wzrok. *Jego nazwa pochodzi od słowa enigma co po polsku oznacza zagadka. *Na oficjalnej stronie Slugterry napisano że "zajęciem" tego śluzaka jest utrzymanie reszty w humorze. *Przed wpadnięciem do pierwszej pułapki (nie wpadł, tylko na szczęście został złapany w ostatniej chwili przez Eli'a Shane'a) spadł mu kapelusz z grzyba. *W odcinku Dobijmy Targu w jednej z klatek ze śluzakami znajduje się Enigmo, co jest bardzo dziwne ponieważ Enigmo jest tylko jeden (był to zapewne błąd w filmie, tak jak w przypadku Infurnusa w pasie Billy'ego oraz Kryształka w klatce). *Enigmo może patrzeć w dwie strony naraz. *Po transformacji przybiera świecące znamiona. *Enigmo Eli'a nazywa się Mo. *Ma jeden wystający z lewej strony ząb w protoformie, natomiast po transformacji posiada 3 zęby. *Często wystawia język. *Quentin nie miał go w swojej bazie śluzaków dlatego, że tylko Eli Shane go ma. *W "Nowy dzieciak, cz.2" widać Enigmo na skale, obok Tormato i Armashelta. *Pomijając Gang Shane'a, każdy mieszkaniec Slugterry nic nie wie o Enigmo. *Enigmo widzi aurę śluzaków. *W grze ,,Bitwa o Slugterrę' w jednym z etapów były projektory w kształcie głowy Enigmo.'' *Ofiary ataku Enigmo widzą aurę śluzaków tak jak on. W odcinku "Zagrożony gatunek" 'Eli po oberwaniu' 'Enigmo widział aurę Lavalynxa. '' '' *Eli poprosił jednego z członków Klanu Cieni by ten wystrzelił w niego Enigmo. *Mo w odcinku "Powrót" by zwrócić na siebie uwagę ugryzł Eli'a w lewy bark. *Enigmo to jedyny śluzak Eli'a, do którego Eli nie zwraca się po imieniu (w "Powrót" nazywał go Enigmo zamiast Mo). *Naturalnym środowiskiem zamieszkania Enigmo są wysokie drzewa/grzyby w lasach lub dżunglach.'' '' Enigmo(red).jpg|Enigmo ze Slug It Out 250px-Enigmo5.png|Enigmo Moen.png|Uśmiechnięty Enigmo Tumblr mclgolKVgb1rgi4ejo1 1280.png|Enigmo z grzybkiem i jego ,,Typowym'' patrzeniem w dwie strony dzuls i enigmo.JPG|Enigmo i Tazerling Enigma_Transformada.jpg|transformacja enigmo Slugterra_wikia_007.png|Enigmo w Slug it out Arsenał Stalkera.JPG|Thresher,Rammstone,Enigmo,Brudny Łobuz,Armashelt w arsenale Stalkera Enigmo po ataku.JPG|Dziwny Enigmo Enigmo widzi dżdżownice.JPG|Enigmo widzi przysmak, dżdżownicę Enigmo.jpg|Różne modele Enigmo Enigmo zwisa do gury nogami.JPG|Enigmo widzieny przez kamerę Zasmucony Enigmo.JPG|Enigmo szukający jedzenia Efekt szczału Enigmo.JPG|Efekt oberwania Enigmo Śluzaki na skale.jpg|Enigmo w Nowy dzieciak, cz.2 (w prawym górnym rogu, obok Tormato i Armashelta) Transformujący Enigmo.JPG|Enigmo po wystrzale EnigmoTran..JPG|Transformacja Enigmo Enigmo z bliska.JPG blogger-image--241397376.jpg blogger-image--1460201620.jpg|Spadający Enigmo blogger-image-1898111858.jpg EnigmoProt..JPG Mo.JPG|Enigmo Wesoły Enigmo.JPG Zdziwiony Mo.JPG radosny Enigmo na ręce Eli'a.JPG wściekły Enigmo.JPG|Wściekły Mo Enigmo na ziemi.png|Enigmo Enigmo w BFS.png|Mo w Battle for Slugterra Ugryzienie Mo.png|Enigmo gryzie Eli'a Enigmu.png Mo.png|Mo NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png|Eli z Enigmo i Burpy'm WygibaśnyMO.png|Enigmo i Eli Pronot ELi MO.png EnigMO.png|Enigmo na ręcę Eli'ego TADAN.png|Enigmo Burpy i Mo.png|Burpy,Mo i Eli Rozciagnięty Mo.png|Przedłużony Enigmo Enigmo w klatce.png|Enigmo w klatce (Błąd) Enigmo zły, Enigmo gryźć.JPG|Enigmo szykuje się do gryzienia Enigmo radosny z aurą.JPG|Aura enigmo Enigmo Stalkera macha.JPG|Enigmo macha eli i enigmo.png|Enigmo na ramieniu Eli'a Enigmo, Polero, Zamrażacz i z tyłu Lariat.JPG|W klatce oslepiony Enigmo.JPG|Z zamkniętymi oczami Jednooki Enigmo.JPG|Jednooki Enigmo Zadowolony Enigmo.JPG Atak Enigmo.JPG|Atak Enigmo Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG '' Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Śluzaki występujące błędnie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Tajemnice Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Nie zghulowane Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii